A New Beginning
by LadieTAG
Summary: Response to the IC Challenge: Runaway Daria. Daria ran away from home when she was after hearing her parents arguing about her. When she arrives in Lawndale, she is a different Daria. And what about Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning (Part 1)**  
Daria sat on the tiny bed at the state run "juvenile center" in Dallas. It was the first time in over two years that Daria had been in a room with a bed, much less slept on one. She had been dropped off there by Social Services earlier that afternoon. Daria opened up the bookbag she had been carrying with her since she had ran away from home. Looking at the well-worn copy of Black Beauty that was now in her hands, she thought about her mom, dad, and sister. They had gotten in a big fight over her unwillingness to make friends. In her six-year-old anger, she packed up some clothes, a blanket, and most of her books and what little bit of money that she had hidden in her pillowcase, climbed out her window and left. She walked down to the bus station and waited until the next morning to buy a bus pass to Dallas.

Daria spent the next two years roaming around the big city. Sneaking into movie theaters during the day and hanging out in libraries until they closed late in the afternoon. At night, she would use the lights of the park to read by and then fall asleep. She would use what change she found to eat, sometime getting lucky to find a $5 or $10 dollar bill, which she would use to get her some food and stationary at a dollar store. One time, she saw someone drop an envelope that was full of money. Her conscious was torn, but in the end, she caught up with the person who dropped it and in return he gave her twenty dollars. She went to Goodwill and bought some clothes that were a little big, but she knew she would need them eventually.

Her system worked for almost two years, until the day she ended up at the center. A truency officer found her in one of movie theaters and when he asked her where she lived, she didn't answer him. He called Social Services to come pick her up. When they arrived, a woman drove her to a big office and sat down with her. Seeing that tiny girl was scared and not wanting to talk, the woman asked her if she was hungry. Daria nodded and so the woman got on the phone and ordered a pizza. After they ate, Daria began to tell the social worker about herself and her parents. As they talked, the woman began to recall a missing child case from two years earlier that the story reminded her of. The social worker started typing on her computer and after a couple of minutes, she got a hit. Then, the woman grabbed the phone and started making calls.

Daria began to move around in her chair. Great, I can't wait to see how mom and dad are going to react. I should have known this wasn't going to last. As she continued to think about how long she would be grounded for, the woman hung up the phone with a look of great sadness on her face.

"Daria - " she watched as the little girl in front of her nodded, "I have some bad news. After you ran away from home, your parents split up. Your father is not well and can't take care of you. Your mom was in a really bad accident as she heading to Virginia. She - " Daria stopped the woman before she could finish.

"What about my sister?"

"Quinn has been staying with your Aunt Rita since the accident. I tried to get a hold of your other aunts and your grandparents, but I haven't had any luck. So for at least tonight, you will be staying at the juvenile center. I will continue to try to contact them."

Daria's thoughts were snapped by a knock on the door. The head of the center told her that dinner was ready. After a brief introduction to the other kids staying at the facility, Daria sat down and ate. A few days later, the same social worker she met with came to visit her. As the woman talked, the realization hit her that nobody in her family wanted her. The social worker then told her that her stay at the center would only be temporary, that she had found a foster family who was willing to take her in. That weekend, a couple in their early forties arrived. Daria gathered her belongings and followed the couple to their car. The couple told Daria about themselves and their thirteen year old daughter, whom they had adopted four years earlier. When they pulled up into the driveway, Daria saw a thin girl with pale skin, a couple of piercings, and long, black hair. The girl approached her with a smile on her face as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi - you must be Daria. I'm Monique."

 **End of Pt. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning Part 2**

Two years had passed and Daria had gone from an eight-year-old runaway to a newly adopted member of the Meade family. Alexis and Garrett found that despite the five year age difference between Daria and Monique, the two had started to develop a strong bond. Both of the Meades were teachers, which helped bring Daria back up to speed quickly. After working with her during their first summer together, Daria was able to stay in the same class as other kids her age.

Knowing what happened to Daria's parents; Alexis encouraged the girl to see a counselor. Daria was hesitant at first, but then Monique told her how much it had helped her when she was Daria's age. She had been going to sessions twice a week, and much to her own surprise, they seemed to help her deal with her problems. Monique was a big help as well. Despite being in high school and having a lot of friends, Monique made sure she spent time with her little sister. One common bond they developed was a love of music. Monique had started taking guitar lessons when she was nine and had become quite good at it. Daria started toying around with the Meades' piano and so they told her if she made good grades, they would enroll her in lessons. She had started earlier that year and was showing promises.

After the school year ended, Alexis and Garrett sat Daria and Monique down. They had been offered teaching jobs in Maryland that paid more than the ones they had in Dallas. Monique was disappointed - she had some really good friends that she had hoped to graduate with. Daria was just finishing elementary school and would be entering middle school. The two girls knew that a little more income could help the family out greatly. For their parts, the Meades assured the girls that they were already looking for music instructor and Daria's counselor sent a request to a friend of hers who would be taking over Daria's care.

Two weeks later, Daria and Monique said goodbye to their friends and watched the movers put their belongings in the van. It was going to be a long drive from Dallas to the town of Lawndale. They arrived a couple of hours before the movers, so they decided to drive around town to familiarize themselves with places of importance. They pulled into the driveway and let Daria and Monique pick out their respective rooms. When the movers finally showed up the Meades went to work on putting their house together.

"Trent, hurry up - I want to go running before it starts to rain," said the impatient eleven-year old.

"Give me another minute Janey. I'm putting my sneakers on," Trent said as he slid the beat up pair of shoes on his feet.

The sixteen year old didn't care for running but he wouldn't let his little sister run around the neighborhood by herself. He wished that their older sister, Penny, had stayed in Lawndale a little longer. She was the one who used to take Jane, but she bolted for South America the day after she turned eighteen. Trent wondered if he would be the same way - just up and disappear the minute he became of age. Then he thought of Jane and shook his head. He closed his bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

As the two of them began to take their normal jogging route, they spotted a moving van turning down one of the roads adjacent to theirs. They were going to continue on their normal course, but curiousity got the better of them. Trent froze when he saw a girl around his age carrying a well-used yet well cared for Washburn guitar into the house. Jane and Trent watched as the same girl re-exited the house with a younger girl in tow. The two were laughing as they continued to grab more musical equiptment from the back of a Jeep. Trent guessed the smaller girl was around Jane's age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Let's go see if they need any help," Trent said looking down at his little sister.

"I - I don't know, Trent." Jane looked down. "Most kids don't like me."

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt - besides she's new here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind someone whose familiar with Lawndale to show her around." Trent knelt down and looked into his sisters blue eyes. "What do you say?"

Jane answered in an unsure tiny voice, "Ummm, okay."

By this time though, they had caught the attention of the two girls. Trent saw the older one pointing to them and talking to the younger one the younger one nodded as if in agreement about something. He watched as the older one went up to her parents who looked up and waved at Jane and Trent. Trent waved back and began to make his way across the street. Jane stayed behind him, still two sisters made there way to where Trent and Jane were standing. The closer the two girls got, the more Trent realized that the older was girl was not just cute, but hot. When they got to where the Lanes were standing, both girls had smiles on their faces.

"Hi - I'm Monique and this is my little sister, Daria."

"Hi, uhh my name is Trent Lane and this is my little sister, Jane. We were wondering if you needed a hand."

"Well, we could use some help setting up our gear in the attic," Monique turned to her sister, "and then we can help you get your posters up and your books put away."

"I think we can do that, right Janey?"

Daria looked over at the raven-haired girl who was standing close to her brother. Noticing the several blotches of different colors on the other girl's sneakers Daria moved closer to her.

"Hi Jane - do you paint?"

Jane just nodded. "I wish I was better at it. Art was one of the hardest classes for me to pass. Maybe you can give me a hand?" Daria asked.

Jane smiled. "I'm just learning myself, but I think I can show you at least how to draw a straight line."

 **End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning (Part 3)**  
Jane and Trent followed the sisters into their house. Monique led them to a large attic that had several boxes full of speakers and other equipment. Trent noticed the upright piano and keyboard in the corner. After Monique got the younger girls to put away the smaller boxes, Daria asked if she and Jane could go into her room and start putting away her books. Monique looked over at Trent, who shrugged. Monique smiled and nodded.

Daria led Jane into her room. As they began to unpack her books, Jane was surprised by the number of different art, math, and music books Daria owned. Daria explained that her mom was a Western Civilization teacher and her father was a Sociology and Algebra teacher. They were going to be teaching at Lawndale High School. Jane gave a small smile and told her that was where Trent was going to school. Daria said that Monique would be a junior there next year. About an hour later, Monique and Trent entered Daria's room and began helping her put up her posters and paintings. By the end of afternoon, the four had already agreed to get together the next day so that the Lanes could give the Meades a proper tour of the town. As Jane and Trent headed home, Trent looked down at his little sister. For the first time since Penny left, Jane was actually smiling.

Over the course of that summer, Daria and Monique's outgoing personalities had rubbed off a little on the Lanes. Trent had started taking guitar lessons and realized that despite being the same age, Monique was way ahead of him. Jane traded Daria art lessons for piano lessons. Soon, the kids who lived near Daria - Andrea, Jennifer, and another new girl; Stacy, would join Daria and Jane to listen to Monique play. Monique was already getting recognition for her musical skills. Trent even talked her into joining a band with him. The Meades agreed to allow them to practice in their garage.

Having the Meades as both friends and teachers, helped Trent gain some direction. When it came time for he and Monique to graduate, the two best friends decided to go to Lawndale State to earn degrees in musical education. They were both relieved that their siblings had chose a college that allowed them to still live at home. Throughout this time, Daria and Jane and their group of friends were making their way through Lawndale Middle School and having a great time. Daria would sign up for school activities, often convincing the others to join them. While her intelligence scared some of her fellow students off, her willingness to volunteer won over many of the other students - especially Jodie Landon and Michael "Mack" McKenzie. The following year, it was Daria and Jane's turn to enter Lawndale High.

Their freshman year was hectic. Jodie tried to convince Daria and Jane to run for student council. Jane turned it down because she wanted to join the track team and student council meetings were usually at the same time as track practice. Daria agreed as long as it didn't interfere with her music lessons or the poetry club that she, Andrea, and Jennifer were trying to form. Jodie told her that if she would run, Jodie would join the club to give them four members - the minimum number allowed in any club at Lawndale High. Daria, with Jodie's help, won a student council seat and Jodie, true to her word, agreed to join the poetry club. Ms. Li quickly signed off on the club. Andrea was named president with Daria's mom agreeing to be their teacher sponsor. At the club's first meeting, the four were surprised when the head of the JV cleerleaders, Brittany Taylor, showed up and asked if she could join.

Monique was proud of her little sister and encouraged her every step of the way. She would sit in on some of the poetry readings - even seeing if some of them could be set to songs. Daria and Jodie convinced the student council that they should be more active in supporting school teams so they would go to watch the Lawndale Track Team's meets. Andrea, Jennifer aslo went and soon so was Brittany and the JV cheerleaders. This made Ms. Morris happy because the usually light attendance made it hard for her to ask for more money for new track equiptment. Monique, Trent, and their friends from Lawndale State also started to show up in support of Trent's little sister. Despite the fact that Ms. Morris had never cared for the Lane family, especially Jane's older sister Penny, she better not upset her up-and-coming track star. By the end of their freshman year, Daria and Jodie were re-elected to student council, Jane was named freshman athlete of the year, and Andrea placing third in a statewide poetry contest. They were looking forward to their sophomore years and to the fact that they would see Stacy at school instead of just after.

During that summer, the now large group of friends would get together for movies, music, and pizza. The Meades home again became the place for now both high schoolers and college students to spend time and feel at home. When the first day of school arrived, Andrea, Daria, Jane, Jennifer, and Stacy waited in the parking for Jodie, Mack, and Brittany to arrive. Kevin had driven Brittany, but he soon went off when he saw some of his teammates park. Unnoticed to them at the time, two girls were watching the group intently. As the group walked past, the girls noticed how everyone was talking to them, even though they felt that some of them were walking fashion nightmares. Soon the group split up and they saw the one with side braids wave goodbye to the others. The warning bell rang and the tall brunette signaled for the asian girl standing beside her to follow.

As the day went on, the brunette realized that the girl with the side braids was in many of her classes, but during lunch she sat with older students. A sinister smile came over her face as she came up with an idea. During gym class, she decided to make her move.

"Ummm, Stacy is it?"

Stacy turned around and saw it was the brunette that shared her classes.

"My name is Sandi Griffin. I noticed that you were wearing a very cute outfit - much nicer than most of the ones that the group you ate lunch with wore. I am thinking of starting up a Fashion Club here at Lawndale High and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"No - I am already a member of the poetry club and this afternoon I am trying out for the track team. Also - if I were you, Sandi.- I would change my sales pitch. If you wanted to me to be a member of your club you should not have insulted my friends' clothing choices." Stacy finished tying her sneakers and walked away from the glaring brunette.

Rita Barksdale stood outside and watched the movers are they brought the furniture out of the truck. Inside the house, Rita's daughter, Erin, and her niece, Quinn, were telling them where to place everything. Several hours later, the Barksdales sat in the living room of their new home in satisfaction. Rita's mother had given them the money to buy the house so that she would be a safe distance from Rita's ex, Bruno. The day before, Rita had enrolled Quinn at the local high school, after her mother refused to send the girl to Fielding Prep. Rita tried to argue that Quinn was just as much her daughter as Erin, but her mother wouldn't budge. Quinn would start at her new school on Monday.

 **End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning (Part 4)**

"I'm sorry Grandma wouldn't spring for Fielding, you know how she can be sometimes," Erin said as she drove her younger cousin to school.

Quinn sat quietly and nodded. Erin reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Erin asked.

"Until you get married next spring, then I'll be alone - again," Quinn's voice dropped to whisper.

"Brian and I will only be two hours away. Think of this as a new start - for all of us. You've been through a lot, Quinn. Try to enjoy high school, okay?"

Quinn drew out a long, deep sigh. It wasn't the exact same thing her counselor had told her, but close. She looked over at her twenty-old cousin. _At least Erin is trying, that's more than I can say for Rita and Grandma. Maybe Erin's right - maybe it is time for me to move on_. As they pulled up to the curb, Erin gave Quinn's hand another small squeeze. Quinn gave her cousin a slight smile before exiting the car. Quinn did a quick scan of the students who were standing around. There were a group of three girls who took a brief, nasty look at her before returning their attention to the three boys who were fawning over them. Next to pass her were the usual array of everyday students, and an occasional football player and cheerleader. She noticed two girls walking by her, one with pigtails the other sporting a goth look. They appeared to be talking about poetry. Deciding that they seemed to be okay, Quinn steeled herself to approach them. The girl with pigtails turned and noticed the new student and nudged the other girl to stop.

"Um, hi - I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the principal's office?"

"We just happen to be heading there ourselves. Feel free to join us. What's your name?"

"Quinn Barksdale."

"Cool name. I'm Stacy Rowe and this is Andrea Hecuba. First day, huh - I think that you'll like it here. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman."

"So am I, maybe we will be in the same classes." Stacy and Andrea stopped at the office door. "Here we are, good luck with Ms. Li," Andrea said as she and Stacy gave Quinn a thumbs up before going up to the school secretary. Quinn could hear Stacy say "I'm here to drop off my sports physical form for Ms. Morris"

Quinn listened to the girl in the background. _She didn't act like a stuck up athlete, and the goth girl seemed pretty nice, too. I wonder if mom and dad would have liked them. I doubt that Daria would have._ Quinn quickly shook her head. After a brief tour, Ms. Li announced that there would be a psychological exams the new students would have to take. Ms. Li pointed to Quinn and moved her over to the side.

"I am aware of your situation and you are exempt from the exam. I would like to encourage you though to pick an extra-cirricular activity to help you sail the seas of Lawwwwwndale High."

Quinn nodded at Ms. Li before accepting the pass to her first class. A small frown came over her face when she saw the three girls who looked at her this morning. The frown was quickly erased when she saw an empty seat next to Stacy. Quinn handed the English teacher her pass and sat down. After the class was over, Stacy and Quinn compared schedules and found out they shared several classes. At lunch, Stacy and Andrea asked Quinn to join them. Quinn was a little apprehensive, but agreed. As the three talked, a blonde cheerleader and a thin girl with short black hair joined them.

"Hey Jane, Britt - where's Jo and Dar?" Stacy asked.

"Hi Stacy, Andrea, and ..." Brittany looked at the quiet red head.

"Quinn Barksdale."

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Brittany Taylor and this grumpy stick in the mud beside me is Jane Lane."

"I'm not grumpy, I just didn't get my three cups of coffee I need to function this morning. Oh, Dar and Jo are at a student council meeting. So you know they will be ready for pizza tonight. Will you be joining us, Quinn?"

"I don't know - I'll have to ask my aunt when I get home from school, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." _I should have said mom instead of aunt - I don't want to explain that right now_.

Once she realized that noone was going to ask her about her aunt, Quinn seemed to relax. After school, Stacy asked Quinn if she could stay and watch her try-out for the track team. Quinn saw her aunt waiting for her. She took a long deep breath before and walked over to Rita's car. As they talked, Quinn turned and pointed at the now larger group of girls. Rita looked over, smiled, nodded her head, and drove away. Quinn rejoined the group.

"My aunt said I could stay and go out for pizza."

 **End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning (Part 5)**

Pizza King was pretty quiet, it usually didn't pick up until after football practice was over. The group, who had now been joined by Jodie, were placing their orders. They were celebrating Stacy making the track team. Despite liking the group, Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jane, noticing the new girl's uneasiness, gave her a small, knowing smile. Quinn returned the gesture and began to calm down. Soon, the group was in full conversation.

As they were listening to Andrea and Brittany talk about an upcoming poetry slam, the front door opened. Two women walked in and headed for the group. Quinn looked over in their direction. The taller one appeared older with multiple piercings, while the younger one wore tiny oval glasses and a nose ring. Both were thin, with streaks in their hair and wearing mid-riffs. They had two wide smiles on their faces that seemed to brighten up the room.

"When Dee here told me that you made the track team, I just had to take a break from my rigorous studies to congratulate you."

"Thanks, Monique."

"Congratulations, Stacy. Jane might be able to resist the urge to runover people in track spikes now," a happy yet monotoned voice said.

Quinn heard the voice coming from the younger girl's mouth and froze. _It can't be her. It just can't._ Quinn studied the younger girl. The girl turned and looked at Quinn. Quinn began to pale when she saw the girl's eyes - no _her mother's eyes_ behind the glasses. Quinn jumped out of her seat and stood face-to-face with the girl. The two stared at each other for a moment when the hint of recognition came over the bespectacled girl's face.

"Qui... Qui... Quinn?" the girl whispered.

Before another word could be said, Quinn bolted out the door. It took Daria just seconds to realize what had just occurred and took off towards the door. Daria, having ran on many an occasion with Jane and Stacy, had no problems catching up with Quinn. Soon the two were running side-by-side.

"Quinn - stop. Please," Daria said as she reached out her hand.

Quinn slowed down, only to connect an angry fist to Daria's face. She stopped as she saw Daria's glasses fly off. "Murderer! If you hadn't of left you fucking bitch, mom would still be alive, dad wouldn't be in some damn nut house and they would still be together!"

Quinn continued swinging wildly at Daria. Daria was able to dodge most of the blows, but some connected mainly with her arms and shoulders. Tears filled both girls eyes as Daria lunged towards her sister and wrapped her arms around the red head. Quinn struggled at first to break free before collapsing in her big sister's arms and wailing into her chest. Daria scooped up the girl and tried her best to console her.

While this had been going on, the group made it to the front door just in time to see Quinn punch Daria. Andrea and Jane were going to head towards them until Monique stopped them.

"What did Daria say to her?" Monique asked.

"All Daria said was the girl's name - Quinn," Jane replied trying to pull away from Monique.

"And what is Daria's real sister's name?" Monique said while her voice broke.

Andrea and Jane stopped moving. Daria had finally told her friends about her childhood and eventual adoption by the Meades in eighth grade. The group looked back over at Daria as she put her arms around who they now knew was her sister. They watched as Daria began to direct Quinn to the ground and start holding her. The friends headed towards them.

"We need to get her out of here - the last thing she needs is the wrong person seeing this and cause trouble," Daria said with tears running down her face.

Monique nodded and ran towards her car. Stacy and Daria helped Quinn back to her feet.

"Come on Quinn, let's get you home." Daria said as she led the younger girl to her older sister's car.

Quinn started shaking her head. "I can't go home like this, she'll yell at me and if she recognizes you - all hell would break loose and she would pull me from the school!"

Daria looked at the others. Jane began to rub the back of her neck. "Well, I think bringing her to your house would be a really bad idea right now. Mystik Spiral's practicing in the basement, so my house is out of the question as well."

"We can go to my house - my mom won't be home from night school until ten," Stacy said.

"Quinn... is that okay with you?" Daria asked. Quinn gave a slight nod.

Daria climbed into the backseat while Andrea and Stacy helped Quinn into Monique's car. Stacy joined Quinn and Daria in the back while Jane rode shotgun. The other three made their way to Andrea's car and followed them out of the parking lot.

 **End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Beginning (Part 6)**

The car ride to Stacy's house was a quiet one. Daria kept one arm wrapped protectively around Quinn while reaching over the driver's seat and placing her other hand on Monique's shoulder. Jane and Stacy stared at their friends and then each other. The only other time they had seen such a look of pain on Daria's face was when she told them about her past life. Sitting beside her was someone who both of them wanted to be in their circle and she turns out to be Daria's other sister. When they pulled into the Rowe's driveway, Stacy quickly got out of the car to unlock the door. Monique helped Daria lead Quinn out of the car. A few moments later, Andrea pulled up and soon the entire group went inside.

Daria could feel Quinn tense up as the living room filled up with people. Daria looked over at Monique, her eyes pleading for help. Monique nodded and asked everyone to follow her into the kitchen. Stacy reached over and gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. Quinn tightened her grip around her big sister.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn." Daria whispered.

"Yeah, right - maybe you should have felt that way ten years ago." Quinn said with venom in her voice.

"I was six years old. Mom and dad were fighting because of me. They were tearing each other apart and it was my fault, Quinn. So I did what the six-year-old me thought was best for them and for you."

"What was best for me? What would have been best for me is if you would have stayed! If you thought that fight was bad - it looked like a comedy compared to the ones they had after you left. Every night it was one screaming match after another until one or the other either left or slept in the living room. I tried everything I could think of to help them get along better. I studied more, made a lot of friends, helped around the house - but everynight another fight would ensue. Until the day that mom got me out of school early." Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears. "Mom showed up at school and said that we were going to Virginia to visit Grandma Barksdale. When I got in her van, I noticed that the back seats were full of her and my clothes and my toys. As we crossed the state line, that was when she informed me that she and dad had decided to get a divorce and that I was moving with her. We were about an hour from Grandma Barksdale's house when a car two lanes over blew a tire and slammed into our car. Mom's side took the full impact. I got hurt more when our car hit the guardrail than I did when the car hit us. When I came to in the hospital, Grandma Barksdale and Aunt Rita were at my bedside. I found out a couple of days later that mom died at the scene and that dad was so distraught that he tried to kill himself." By this time, Quinn stopped fighting the tears and let them flow freely and could feel Daria's tears hit her hair.

"I didn't find out about what happened until about six months after it occurred when I was picked up social services in Dallas. I am sorry, Quinn - I really just wanted them to be happier. I never meant for any of that to happen. I had always wanted the chance to see you and talk to you. I hope you can forgive me, Quinn. I know that will take some time, but I want you to be a part of my life. Whether or not you ever accept me again as your sister, is your choice. I just want to get to know you again or maybe even for the first time. We spent so much time bickering with each other when we were little, we never got to know each other. I want to change that." Daria whispered.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jane and Andrea looked over at Monique, who was still staring in the direction of the living room. Jane walked over and stood beside her brother's best friend.

"You know that Daria loves you and your parents more than anything else in the world right? More than music, more than writing _anything_."

"I know but that is her real sister her flesh and blood sister. I can't compete with that," Monique sighed.

"Who said you would have to compete? Daria is great friends with all of us and treats us all like her sisters because you led by example. She is taking a page out of your playbook. What is happening in the other room is that she will hopefully get the second chance to be as good of a big sister to Quinn as you have been to her. Also, I think Quinn could benefit from having you as an 'older sister' just as you have been to us." Stacy said.

The group all looked over at their youngest member and then at Monique and nodded in agreement. A smile came over Monique's face as she thought about what Stacy had said. A few moments later, she walked over and gave the younger girl a quick hug.

 **End of Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning (Part 7)**

Quinn stared at her sister for several moments. She saw the sadness mixed with kindness and hope in the older girl's eyes. Then, she realized that this was the first time in almost decade that she had seen her sister. _Not just a decade, the first time ever._ She followed the dried tear tracks that were on Daria's face and really studied her sister. She looked at the gentle yet strong arms that were wrapped around her. An athletic, slim build that was not what she had envisioned Daria to look like as a teenager. The younger Quinn would have cared more about how fashionable Daria's were, but this Quinn just saw what her sister looked like out of her shell. _Daria has changed so much. She has friends, and after school activities. She even has a full smile - I had never seen her smile like that when she was little. Why couldn't she have smiled like that when we were little._ Quinn felt a little anger start to rise, but only to be kept down by sadness. Seeing Daria again made her long for the family she no longer had. A few moments later, Daria broke the embrace.

"I know that I can never fix the damage I've done, and if you said to me that you never want to see my face again, I would completely understand. I just want the chance to get to know you." Daria said.

Quinn drew a long breath and closed her eyes. She felt the weight of the anger she had been carrying for the last nine years begin to lift off of her. As the moisture built in her eyes and her throat tightened, Quinn said the one sentence she never thought she would say.

"I'm sorry I started hitting you," Quinn whispered as tears began to run down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I gave you a reason to," Daria said as she wiped the tears from Quinn's face.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I'm not sure - but if you're willing to find out, so am I." Daria replied.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Daria asked the others to join them. When Monique walked into the room, Daria moved over and signaled for her. Monique gave a small smile and sat beside her little sister. Staring at the Daria and Quinn, Monique could quickly see the family resemblance. Daria reached over and took her big sister's hand.

"Quinn, this is my big sister, Monique. Monique has been a big help to me from the first day that the Meades took me in."

Monique stood in front of Quinn and immediately embraced the younger girl. "Welcome to the family."

Quinn looked around the room and noticed there wasn't a dry eye to be found. Realizing that the mood had to change, Quinn's eyes flickered and a small smile formed on her face.

"Well, at least you helped Daria develop at least a sense of fashion," Quinn giggled.

Daria smiled and joined in on the laugh. Soon, a general conversation started. Stacy helped Quinn regain her pre-Pizza King appearance. Around nine o'clock, Andrea had agreed to drive Quinn and the others home. After phone numbers were exchanged and arrangements for lunch the next day, the group split up. Andrea looked over at Quinn, who for the first time since their meeting that morning, was wearing a genuine smile on her face. _I really hope that she and Daria finally start to feel some sense of peace._ Rita and Erin were looking out the front window as Quinn waved at the group of girls in the car, who quickly returned the gesture. When Quinn walked into the house, her aunt and cousin were grinning widely. They talked about the afternoon, with Quinn leaving out the seeing Daria and fight scene out.

"Looks like this move is going to be beneficial to you. Oh, Aunt Amy called while you gone. You might want to give her a call," Rita said.

"I think you're right. Well, I better give her a call. Have a good night," Quinn said as she ran into her room.

A few moments later, she was calling her "favorite" aunt. Three rings in, a calming voice came through on the other end.

"Hey - Rita said you were hanging out with some friends. I thought she was delusional. So I take it Lawndale holds some promise," Amy smirked.

"Lawndale is definitely full of surprises. Amy - Daria is here." Quinn said.

 **End of Part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"Lawndale is definately full of surprises. Amy, Daria is here." Quinn said.

Amy fell into silence. Memories of the past ten years of what-ifs and regrets flooded the woman. Her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn talking.

"Aunt Amy, are you okay? Aunt Amy..."

"Is ... is she, is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk a lot about it right now. I'm afraid of Rita finding out at least until we've been here awhile."

Amy thought about what Quinn said and had to agree. That's when Amy thought about the offer Rita made to her about coming down for the weekend. "How about we talk this weekend, Rita wants me to see the new place."

Quinn hesitated for a moment. "Okay, I'll see you this weekend."

-  
Amy hung up the phone and soon the tears started to flow. Memories of the phone call almost eight years ago began replaying through her mind. She was twenty-seven and just a few months into her first big magazine job. Unfortunately, the pay wasn't great and the travel was horrible. They were giving her all of the assignments that the older, more polished reporters either didn't want or knew better than to take. She had just returned from Columbia where she had been sent to do a report on the growing in-fighting when she got the call from Texas Social Services Department. When the woman explained that Daria had been found not only alive, but in relatively good health, Amy was overjoyed. That's when she was asked if she would be willing to take in Daria. The lady stated she had spoken to with all of the other Barksdales and Morgendorffers and they had refused to take in her little niece.

Amy looked around her and sighed. Not only was the one bedroom apartment not big enough for her (most of her furniture was in storage at her mother's house), but she didn't earn enough to pay for sitters or day care. Then there was the fact that she was about to be sent to Nicaragua to do another article and was unsure on how long she would be gone. The fact that Rita and her mother had already refused to take Daria in would make it impossible to ask for their help. As much as her heart didn't want to, Amy had to tell the social worker that she couldn't. That decision haunted Amy even eight years later. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and went into her office. She pulled out a well worn manilla envelope and ran her fingers against it.

Five years ago, she called back the woman from the Social Services Department to inquire about Daria. Amy was now working for a local entertainment magazine right outside of Boston and no longer had to do traveling that she did before. Her heart sank when she found out that Daria had been adopted and that the documents had been sealed. Amy had hoped and wished that Daria was with a good family. At least now, she knew that much was true. She opened up the envelope and added a line to the bottom of the letter she had received from the State of Texas informing her of sealed adoption. She grabbed a pen out of the desk and wrote down Found, living in Lawndale, MD. September 1997.

-

Alexis and Garrett were in the living room when their children arrived home looking worse for wear. Daria sat down on the couch next to them and hugged Alexis as she cried. Garrett immediately moved over so Monique could join them. After a few minutes, Daria calmed down enough to talk.

"My sister Quinn, moved here. She was sitting with Jane and the others at Pizza King. We recognized each other and things didn't go so well at first," Daria sighed.

"I can see that," Alexis said pointing at Daria's cheek, "Garrett, can you get some ice please? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I don't blame her for hitting me. Afterwards, we all went to Stacy's house and we had a long talk. I think she and I could end up being friends," Daria said as she took the ice pack and placed it on her face.

"Quinn - Quinn Barksdale? She's in my freshman Algebra class. I'm a little worried about her. That Griffen girl and her little group kept glaring at her and Stacy," Garrett said.

Daria nodded and took note. "Don't give her any special treatment or call my aunt. We don't want Rita knowing I live here just yet. I'm pretty worn out; would you be upset if I headed for bed? I did all my homework during study hall."

"Sure thing, try to get some sleep and we will talk about this more tomorrow. We love you," Alexis said.

"I love you, too. Goodnight mom and dad," Daria walked up the stairs for her room.

Alexis and Garrett turned to Monique. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better than I was earlier. When I first heard Daria say her name, I was completely thrown for a loop. I know I should have stopped Quinn from hitting Daria, but I had my hands full with trying to keep Andrea and Jane from getting involved. Once we got to Stacy's house and everyone started to calm down, the situation improved greatly." Monique stood up and pointed at the steps. "I want to check on Daria." Her parents nodded and she went upstairs.

Daria was sitting on the floor with her knees up and her head resting on her hands. Monique moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her sister. They sat in silence for several minutes. When Monique went to stand up, Daria grabbed her hand.

"I know I haven't asked you to do this since I was ten, but will you stay in here tonight? I .. I don't want to be alone," Daria's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah - let me go change and that will give you time to get ready for bed, too." Monique said as she exited the room.

When she returned, Daria was in curled up in bed. Monique joined her and put her arm protectively around her little sister.

"Thank you for helping me through all of this. I wish I had been as good of a big sister as you are," Daria's voice was groggy and soon she was asleep.

"Maybe, someday - you will get your chance to be," Monique whispered as she closed her eyes.

 **End of Part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning (Part 9)

Throughout the week, Quinn began to get used to being around Daria and the rest of the group. Much to Ms. Li's delight, she even joined the Poetry Club. During her first meeting, Brittany mentioned they needed people to try out for the JV cheerleading squad. Quinn mentioned that she had taken gymnastics while living in Virginia. The rest of the group encouraged her to sign up with Brittany agreeing to give her a few pointers. Quinn went home that night with a form that Rita was more than happy to sign.

Friday morning Quinn was getting ready for school when she heard a familiar knock. The red-head ran downstairs and threw open the door to find her favorite aunt on the other side. The two hugged and as they broke, tears could be seen on both faces. Hearing the commotion, Rita walked downstairs to find her little sister sitting in the living room with her charge. Amy turned around and waved. Erin soon joined them as the group sat down for breakfast. About thirty minutes later, a honk came from the driveway.

"That must be Andrea - don't forget I have cheerleader try-outs this afternoon, but I will come right home afterwards." Quinn said as she gave her aunt one more hug before heading out the door.

Amy looked out the window to see Quinn jump in the back seat of a well taken care of late 80's Mustang. Driving was a goth looking girl and in the passenger front seat was a brown-haired girl with braids. As the three drove off, Amy closed the curtain with a sad smile.

"Cheerleader try-outs... okay -when did the aliens abduct my niece?" Amy asked.

"The head varsity cheerleader is in the poetry club with her and asked her to go out for the JV squad. I think she is finally starting to put the past behind her. I'm not even upset with mom anymore for not paying for Fielding," Rita replied while pouring herself a glass of juice.

 _If you only knew the half of it_. "Poetry Club - at least a little of me has rubbed off on her," Amy laughed.

Quinn was quiet on the drive to school. Andrea and Stacy were a little worried about their new friend. Quinn brushed it off as just being nervous about the try-outs. Her two friends reassured her that they were certain she would make the team. Quinn gave a small smile. Andrea parked her car and spotted Jane and Daria sitting in the grass in front of the school. Quinn took a big, deep breath and approached Daria. Seeing Quinn heading their way, Jane nudged her best friend. Daria looked up and saw her sister standing in front of her.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Jane - I'll see you in class." Daria stood up and followed Quinn over to the side of the the entrance. Daria could sense Quinn's nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Aunt Amy?" Quinn asked.

Daria looked confused for several seconds before a moment of recognition hit. "Barely - isn't she mom and Rita's sister?"

"Yeah - she's the youngest. Well, she's in town and she wants to see you," Quinn sighed.

"How does she know that I am here? I thought you weren't going to say anything?" Daria asked.

"I haven't told Rita or Erin. Amy and I are pretty close and she has helped me out a lot. When I was younger, she tried to help me with my anger issues towards you and life. I kinda wish that she hadn't been on assignment at the time of mom's accident. Maybe I could have ended up with her."

Daria swallowed hard as she wondered if this was a trap or an attempt to repair some damage. Almost as if reading her sister's mind, Quinn whispered. "If you don't want to, I understand - but Amy doesn't hate you, she never has."

Daria closed her eyes and nodded. "Why don't we get together tomorrow for lunch? Jane and I are going to Andrea's for bad movie night. Just call there and let me know where. Umm, do you want me at try-outs or would that make you too nervous?"

"I could use another person in my cheering section," Quinn smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Daria returned the gesture just before the warning bell rang.

End of Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning (Part 10)

The rest of the day was a blur for Quinn. Several times throughout the day, she was stopped by her friends and members of the varsity cheerleaders, wishing her good luck. When the last bell rang, Quinn made her way to the team's practice field. She was a little surprised at the number of students who were there to watch. I guess there really isn't much to do here if this brings a crowd. A slight smile came over her face though when she saw all of her friends sitting front and center. More of a shock to her was seeing Monique sitting beside someone who looked alot like Jane's brother from her description of him. After adjusting her outfit, Quinn sat down and watched the others' performances.

Because they were going in first name alphabetical order, Quinn would be one of the last to go. Going over in her mind the moves Brittany had shown her, Quinn almost didn't hear her name called. Jumping up, Quinn grabbed a pair of pom-poms and started her routine. She could feel her confidence grow as the try-out continued. Quinn finished her routine with a flawless split prompting her group to start clapping. Meanwhile, in the stands, Daria watched her little sister in amazement and regret. Monique could see the pain building in her sister's eyes. Daria soon felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Instinctively, she placed her hand over the other and gave a small smile. Both then returned their attentions to the gym floor.

After the individuals, came the group with each hopeful being asked to lead one cheer each. When Quinn was pointed at, she decided to take the bull by the horns. Looking over at the varsity squad, Quinn watched as they all started looking at each other and nodding in approvement. Coach Morris asked the group to sit back down. The varsity cheerleaders followed their coach into her office. After forty-five minutes, the group returned to the nervous and anxious potential cheerleaders. They read down the list of names until the only name left to call was that of the new captain of the JV squad, Quinn Barksdale.

It took Quinn a few moments to realize what had occurred - that was until a crowd of cheerleaders came rushing towards her. She immediately jumped up and braced herself for the hugs. In the background, she could hear her friends and sister in the stands clapping and whistling. The cheerleaders soon made room for Daria and the rest of Quinn's friends to join them. Daria let everyone else get ahead of her. Once everyone had given Quinn pats on the back, Daria walked over to Quinn. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Daria grabbed Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you - sis," Daria whispered. Quinn stood unmoving for a moment, but then quickly returned the gesture.

Unknown to Quinn and the others, someone else had been viewing the try-outs from beside the bleachers. A tall, thin figure was hiding in the shadows with a mixture of pride and sadness on her face. When Quinn's name was announced as captain, she leaned against the bleacher and grinned. Then, she saw Quinn's group of friends approach her. She began to carefully study each one of them and soon realized that the girl who was waiting for everyone else to finish was Daria. Amy had to stop herself from rushing over and pulling her long lost niece into a hug. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the two sisters embrace. Amy removed her glasses and looked up towards the rafters. I hope you are as proud of them as I am right now, Helen. Without saying a word to anyone, Amy slipped out of the gym and drove back to Rita's house.

Rita, Erin, and Amy were sitting in the kitchen when Quinn arrived home carrying her uniform and pom poms. The family decided the celebrate the good news by going out to dinner. After they returned, Amy headed for the guest bedroom. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Quinn on the other side, fidgeting with the bottom of her t-shirt. Amy invited her inside.

"I asked Daria if we could get together for lunch tomorrow. She said yes, I just need to know where you want to go," Quinn said.

Amy looked thoughtfully at her niece. "Let Daria decide. She knows more about the town."

Quinn nodded and left the room. Amy laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She reached into her purse and pulled out a worn and slightly faded photo. It was of her and Helen when they were kids. A sad smile came across her face as she stared at the picture. Maybe we can try to be a family again.

End of Part 10


	11. Chapter 11

A New Beginning (Part 11)

Daria arrived home after celebrating with Quinn and the rest of the group. Her parents were sitting at the dinner table grading papers while Monique was cooking dinner. Turning around, Monique could tell something was bothering her little sister. Daria sat down beside her mom and sighed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Garrett asked.

"My aunt Amy is in town. Quinn told her that I live here and now she wants us to get together," Daria mumbled.

"You don't sound too happy about this. Are you sure you want to go?" Alexis asked while she put her arm around her youngest daughter.

"According to Quinn, Amy has been really worried about me ever since I ran away. I barely remember her, but I did like hanging around with her the few times she came around. I just don't know if I am ready to face anymore of my real family." Daria leaned against her mom's shoulder.

"Are you worried that she might try to lash out at you? Do you want one of us or both of us to go with you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anything will happen," Daria thoughts were interrupted by the phone. "Hello," ... "Umm sure, how does the Diner on Main Street sound?" "Ok, see you at about one. Talk to you later, sis."

Daria sat back down. "They wanted me to choose the place and well, the diner booths give more privacy than Pizza Prince or Cluster Burger. I think everything will be alright, but I wouldn't mind a little back-up, just in case," Daria was almost whispering

"We understand, I always did like the Saturday lunch specials the Diner has," Garrett smiled.

Daria excused herself so that she could have her homework for the weekend done before Jane arrived for Bad Movie Night and dinner would be ready.

Garrett and Alexis turned to Monique - who had been quiet the entire time. She lowered gas on two of the burners and leaned against the kitchen's island. She briefly hugged her parents before she returned to the stove. Don't worry, little sis. I've got your back.

After about a half an hour, Monique decided to go upstairs to check on Daria. Her knocks went unanswered. She tested to see if the door was locked and discovered she could easily turn it. Daria was pacing around her room, muttering to herself. Monique tapped her little sister's shoulder, which caused Daria to jump. Monique pulled Daria into a hug.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Monique asked. Daria looked down and nodded.

"I know you want us there without being there, but would you feel more comfortable if I sat with you?" Monique whispered. She waited for a moment before Daria nodded again.

"I miss them," Daria sighed.

"I know - I miss my real parents, too. You have to admit though; we lucked out with mom and dad." Monique said. The two stood there for a moment and held each other until a knock downstairs followed by Jane's voice broke their trains of thought.

After dinner, Daria and Jane went into the living room for Bad Movie Night. Andrea had to cancel when she got called into work. About twenty minutes into the first movie, Monique asked if she could join them. The twosome shrugged their shoulders and Daria slid over. Monique sat beside her and reached for a handful of popcorn.

"I thought you had band practice tonight?" Daria leaned over and whispered.

"I did, but one our keyboard refuses to practice on Friday nights something about movies..." Monique raised an eyebrow at Daria. "... and two - some things are just more important."

Daria smiled and went back to watching the worst remake of Dracula ever created.

End of Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

A New Beginning (Part 12)

Saturday morning arrived to quickly at the Barksdale and Meade homes. Everyone ate breakfast, showered, and nervously awaited for the afternoon. Garrett and Alexis asked Jane if she wanted to join them for lunch, but she politely refused. Jane went and hugged her best friend and "big sis" before walking out the door. Daria looked up at the clock and sighed. She and Monique walked downstairs and sat down beside their parents in the living room. At about 12:30, the Meades got up and headed for the diner.

Amy, Erin, Quinn, and Rita were sitting around the table talking. With everything that had been going on, this was Quinn's first chance to Amy about her friends. Amy didn't tell Quinn that she had watched the try-outs, but it was nice to get names to go with the faces. About noon, Rita and Erin announced that they were going up to Windsor Hills to sign the contracts to hold the wedding there. The twosome asked if Amy and Quinn if they wanted to come along, but Quinn explained that she was giving Amy a tour of Lawndale. Erin smiled and waved as the left the house. The two remaining Barksdales sat on the couch and listened as Rita's car sped away.

"At least we don't have to worry about them showing up. Shall we go?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Let's go." Quinn said as she nodded in agreement.

"So - tell me a little about Daria," Amy said as she started up the car.

"I really haven't had the chance to talk to her much one-on-one. I know her parents both teach at Lawndale. Her father is my math teacher - he's really nice. She has an older sister; Monique, who goes to college with Jane's brother. Daria, Monique, Trent, and a couple of other guys that go to Lawndale State are in a band together. From what I have been told, they are pretty good. Daria plays keyboards and piano. She is also in the Poetry Club and Student Council. Mom would have probably had a coronary if she could see Daria now." A sad smile came over Quinn's face.

Amy reached over and gently squeezed Quinn's shoulder. Amy was a little surprised to find out that Quinn had forgiven Daria and that they were working on becoming friends. Quinn had spent several years in therapy working on her anger issues. Amy was pretty certain that Daria had probably gone through some counseling herself. Before Quinn and herself could finish the conversation, they arrived at the Diner about fifteen minutes early. They entered the restaurant and asked for a table. Amy told the waiter that they were waiting for someone else to arrive. The waiter smiled and assured them that he would bring their guest to the table when they arrived. A few minutes later, the little bell chimed at the front door. Amy heard the sound of voices talking and footsteps heading towards her and Quinn. She wanted to stand up, but her body felt as though it was bolted to the seat. A few moments later, the niece she hadn't seen in over eleven years was standing in front of her along with what she guessed to be her big sister. The waiter sat the new arrivals down and took their orders.

"Hi Daria and you must be Monique?" Amy asked as she stretched out her hand.

Monique nodded as they shook hands.

"Did just you two come?" Amy asked.

"No our parents are sitting over there," Daria said as she pointed to the right side dining area.

After taking a moment to look at Daria and then at Monique, Amy smiled. "I can see where you get your fashion ideas from."

The four of them chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Amy's emotions overtook her nerves. She jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Daria. Monique quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting run over. Daria cautiously put her arm around her aunt.

"I'm so sorry, Daria. Please forgive me, please, please forgive me. They asked me to take you in, but I couldn't afford to back then. Please, please forgive me.." Amy repeatedly whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Daria was not prepared for this. She wasn't sure what to expect, but this definitely was not it. "It's okay Aunt Amy.."

Amy broke off the embrace and sat down. "No, it's not okay. I should have been the one to take care of you. Hell, I should have been the one who took care of both of you," Amy turned to Quinn. "I should have quit that damn job and moved and..."

"You probably wouldn't have the awesome job you have now and who knows what that would have done to our relationship," Quinn said. "Rita isn't great, but Erin has really helped me out a lot."

"And I wouldn't have been adopted by the Meades and had Monique as a sister. I had a really hard time coming to grips with everything. They were the right people to help me out," Daria put her hand on Monique's shoulder and squeezed.

"Not to mention how much hatred I had for Daria growing up, I don't think the two of us could have lived together. I mean heck I slugged her when I recognized her and that was after ten years," Quinn said.

Amy had a puzzled look on her face. Quinn blushed. "Sorry, I sorta left that out. But we both apologized and now we are starting to test the friendship waters."

Daria nodded. "We have no clue on where this is going, but I hope that this turns out to be a new beginning for us." Quinn and Daria looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

After ordering their meals, Amy asked if she could meet Daria's parents. Daria nodded and led the group into the other dining area The room was empty except for Garrett and Alexis. Alexis was laughing while Garrett was telling her jokes. Seeing her daughters enter the room, Alexis poked Garrett. Amy watched as both parents smiled from ear to ear. Alexis and Garrett then looked over and their mouths dropped. Standing in front of them was a woman who looked like she could be Daria's biological mother.

"Mom, Dad - this is my Aunt Amy..." Daria turned to Amy. "...Amy, these are my parents - Alexis and Garrett Meade."

Daria's parents stood up to shake hands, but were greeted by a hug instead. "Thank you both for taking care of my niece," Amy said before releasing them. "We just finished ordering. Would you two care to join us?"

Garrett looked at the group. "If Quinn can handle being seen eating lunch with one of her teachers, sure."

Everyone laughed as they headed back to Amy's table. The rest of the afternoon was spent exchanging stories. Before leaving the Diner, Amy made sure to get Daria's address and phone number. Despite not wanting the day to end, Amy knew they would have to leave before Rita and Erin got home. The group found out that Rita and Erin were back home when they saw the twosome walk into the restaurant for a late lunch.

 **End of Part 12**


	13. Chapter 13

A New Beginning Part 13 - End

Rita and Erin entered the restaurant to see Amy, Quinn, and group of people she didn't recognize standing up. As they made their way towards the group, Amy looked up and instantly paled. Daria, seeing the look on her aunt's face, turned to see Rita and Erin and felt her stomach tighten. By this time, everyone had seen the new arrivals approaching. Seeing the look on her sister and aunt's faces, Quinn decided to take the bull by the horns. As she made her way to her sister and cousin, Quinn was surprised to see she wasn't walking alone. Daria and Amy had joined her. Before Quinn could say anything, Daria went up to her other aunt and put her arms around her. The action caused Rita to be caught off guard.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," Daria whispered as she broke the embrace. She then moved over to Erin. "Thank you for being the big sister I wasn't."

Rita froze as the words she just heard registered in her brain. She looked down at the girl who was standing before her. As Rita studied her face, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Dar...Daria?"

"Yes, and I am pretty sure I am the last person on the face of this planet you want to see."

"That's a understatement," Rita took a look at Quinn and Amy. "How long have you two known she was living here?!"

"I didn't find out until after my first day of school and Amy didn't find out until I told her," Quinn said.

"So that's why you were soo eager to come and visit. I should have known," Rita spat. "Looks like I will have to call Mom and have her real estate agent."

"Don't," Erin said. "Quinn - have you forgiven Daria for what happened?"

"When I first recognized Daria, I decked her. Then, we had a long talk and it caused me to think a lot about Mom and Dad. They fought a lot. Daria thought what she did would help. I think they would have split up even if Daria had stayed," Quinn said as her voice hitched. "Daria has helped me get used to Lawndale High and she encouraged me to try out for cheerleading. I want to stay and get to know her better."

Erin turned to her mom. "I know how much you hate Daria, but if Quinn is willing to move on - I think we all need to move on. I know in the end - it's your decision. I can tell you this though, if you move us, I will just bring Quinn back here every chance I get."

Rita looked at her daughter stunned. "But that little bitch destroyed our family and killed my sister!"

"Christ Rita, Daria was six years old! She had no damn idea that what happened would happen. As for killing our sister, blame that damn tire company who knew their tires were faulty and sold them anyway!" Amy said. "If you decide to leave here, I will just move to Lawndale and Quinn can stay with me."

Rita looked at the group and sighed in defeat. "Quinn, if you want to work on your relationship with her, that is your choice. I want nothing to do with her. Come on, Erin - let's go."

Rita began to walk back towards the exit when she realized that Erin had not moved. "Erin..."

"I'm staying here. I want to get to know my cousin and her family more. You have made it perfectly clear Mother your feelings, but I think it's time we moved on. I think it's time for us to all heal."

Daria walked over to her aunt. "Look, I just want to get to know my sister. If you don't want me to step foot in your house, I won't. I just don't want you to stop letting her hang out with me and our friends. Someday, though, I would like us to be able to be in the same room and talk." Daria turned and walked back to her family.

Rita walked silently towards the door. She stopped and watched as Daria introduced Erin to the rest of her family. Hugs were exchanged and the group started talking among themselves. Quinn put her arm around Daria as Erin seemed to be locked in conversation with Monique. Rita was so wrapped up in watching them that she failed to notice that Amy was now standing beside her.

"Rita, don't leave. It's time we all moved ahead, especially you - us. I don't want us to go back to being the battling Barksdales. We all need a new beginning. Helen would want us to try to be a family again. Please, Rita. Come back."

Rita leaned against her sister. "I miss her," Rita whispered.

"I miss her, too. Rejoin us. I know we were about to leave, but you were just coming in. Come on sis." Amy hugged her sister and was a little surprised when Rita returned the gesture.

By this time, the group had sat back down and were watching the sisters. Amy flashed a small smile at Rita and held out her hand. Rita hesitated for a moment before accepting the offer. The two made their way back to the table. Soon, the whole group began to talk. After about two hours, Monique looked at her watch and reminded Daria that they had a show that night. Daria summed up the courage to ask the others if they wanted to attend. Everyone agreed, including Rita. Monique gave them directions to the Zon. The group said their goodbyes. Daria wondered if Amy,Quinn, and Rita would show up.

Monique and Daria arrived about thirty minutes before showtime. They apologized to Trent, Jesse, and Andrea and explained the events of the day. Daria would continue to sneak peeks out of the curtain. Just as Daria was about to lose hope, she spotted Jane leading her entire family over to a group of tables. That night as Helpful Corn played, a family began to heal.

End


End file.
